Curse de la Colombe Blanca
by sammer-doodles
Summary: Captain Jack Sparrow is not acting himself. Does the good captain have a price for freedom? To add to the confusion, a stow away had bored the Black Pearl and is not as he seems, or is it a she?
1. Chapter 1 a Sinful Smell

**A Sinful Smell**

Captain Jack Sparrow was waltzing towards the Mala Muchacha tavern for one last drink before setting sail when the most delicious scent wafted past his nose in the rich Spanish breeze.

"Mmmm, what's this now?" he murmured to himself as he sniffed the air, nose twitching with interest. His eyes closed in ecstasy as his head turned slowly towards the source. Determined eyes popped open and widened as he read the sign in front of his eyes. _'Panaderia Marron' _(Baker Brown's), it read. "Such a plain name for a bakery and for what heaven it surely contains," he said quietly.

Jack opened the door and quickly, approached the counter where a middle-aged man stood arranging things in the display.

"Ahem," Jack cleared his throat. "Baker, tell me, what is that sinful smell?" he said in the native Spanish language with a hint of his Caribbean ascent.

The man, who Jack assumed was the owner, straightened, startled at the presence of another. He blinked at Jack as though he had never seen a pirate before.

"Answer me, man!" Jack demanded impatiently, forgetting to translate his words into something the man could understand.

"I apologize, uh, sir. I must have been daydreaming. My nephew is baking something in the back," the baker replied with a hesitant smile, surprising Jack with his ability to speak English as well as he could speak Spanish.

"I'll take all of it," Jack stated. "As soon as possible," he added with a note of desperation in his voice.

"All of what?" confusion was evident both in his voice and in his face.

"Whatever he's baking," Jack said, rolling his eyes now at the baker's inability to stay with the conversation.

"Aye." The baker's face stretched with a full-fledged grin. "His bread is irresistible. Emesto!" he called to the back.

A moment later, a narrow, chocolate-haired, jade-eyed boy's head popped into the store. "Si, Tio Yago? (Yes, Uncle James?)"

"What is it that you're making back there?" The baker asked, still grinning at Jack.

Emesto did not answer at first, confused at the change in language from the usual Spanish and the figure standing next to his uncle. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow..." Emesto whispered in awe.

"At yer service, mate," Jack smiled, pleased with Emesto's mention of his rank. He swept his hat off his head and bowed elegantly.

"Is it true what the posters say? You're not to be harmed or detained because you're heading the search for Princesa Eva?" Emesto asked, pure curiosity shown in his fascinated eyes.

"It is," Jack replied.

"How is it sir, a pirate such as you, was called upon by a Principe to assist in the search for the missing Princesa?" The baker wondered leaning over the counter.

"Prince Jacque has heard of my skill on the water. He has offered to drop all charges against me if I help find his ladylove. Sounds like a good deal to me mate. Wouldn't you agree?" Jack answered, leaning so closely to the baker that Yago had to back away. "Now, lad, what is it that you're making back there?"

Emesto straightened himself to attention. "Only some sweetbread, Captain," Emesto answered.

"Please bring me all that you have. I must get moving. We've a long journey ahead," Jack explained, fidgeting. He could not seem to stand still.

Emesto disappeared into the back, heart thudding hard in his chest. Captain Jack Sparrow was here. "It must be fate," he told himself. Gaining his composure, Emesto began packing the bread up. After he had finished his work, he slowly walked back into the store, hoping to look composed.

"Aye, wonderful. It smells like heaven," Jack slapped a handful of money down on the table.

"Sir, that is more than double the price of that bread," Yago protested.

Jack just laughed and said, "Compliments of His Majesty. Thank you, my good men."

The strange captain waltzed out of the store swinging the bread side to side and humming an old pirate's song. All the while Emesto and Yago stared after him with half smiles at the knowledge that Jack Sparrow had forever changed their lives dawned on them.

"Yago, I must go with him," Emesto said as soon as Jack was out of earshot.

"I know," Yago answered, "but your not. It is far too dangerous Emesto. We have been over this. You are to stay here where it is safe. Just as I promised your dear Mother." The old baker's words held a hard edge Emesto had never heard before.

"I'll be fine. This is the only way for me to find Eva uncle. I am not giving up on her so easily. I owe it to her sister Emilia. You know that.," Emesto assured the man.

Yago glared down at the boy, "You are not going, and that is final. Emilia is dead and Eva has Sparrow after her. Eva will be found. Mark my words Emesto, this is not a journey for you. Only sorrow and death will be found from this. Now get back to work before I find reason to skin your hide where you stand."

"Si, Tio Yago," Emesto whispered as he turned slowly around and walked back into the kitchen. A plan was already forming in his mind to get on Captain Sparrow's ship.

As the ashen moon rose above the clouds, a tall lanky figure ran through the streets in the direction of the sea. A small sack could be seen swinging from his back as he flew to his destination. Every few feet he would stop and look back, as if looking for someone perusing his lone form. Sighing with relief at the empty streets behind him, he would start up on his mad sprint to the ocean and his greatest adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 unpleasant circumstances

**Unpleasant Circumstances**

Emesto watched from land as the crew on deck readied the Black Pearl for deportation. He could not just walk up the plank and get onboard he decided.

"Pido a su sir del perdon(I'm sorry sir)," Emesto apologized as he bent down to help the old man retrieve the basket of clothes he had dropped upon impact.

"It's no good, no good. Those scalawags won't be pleased at all with this mess," the man muttered.

"Is this for the crew of The Black Pearl, my good man?" Emesto asked excitedly.

"Aye, it's for those damn pirates. I wouldna deliver it if I weren't scared they'd come hunt me down," the man scowled.

"I'll take it off your hands, sir. You can stand there and watch to make sure I drop it of if ye like," Emesto offered.

"Be my guest lad," the man thrust the basket into Emesto's arms and hurried away without a glance behind him.

With a puzzled look on his face, Emesto began making his way to the ship. As it turned out, he was able to walk up the gangplank after all. Once onboard, Emesto wondered if he had even needed the pretense of delivering the crew's laundry. Everyone was bustling around; getting things ready, hardly anyone noticed him.

Fascinated with the dark beauty of the ship, Emesto walked slowly towards what he perceived to be the crew's quarters. No one stopped him as he went inside, which was a huge relief. In fact, no one seemed to have seem him since his arrival on the mighty ship. The room was empty. He set the laundry under an empty hammock and set about to look for the kitchen, figuring that it would be the best place to hide in case of possible discovery.

Emesto bumped into one of the crewmembers on the narrow stairway. The sailor was obviously drunk and did not seem to see that Emesto was not originally a member of the crew. "Where be the kitchen?" Emesto asked trying to make his voice sound gruff, "I'm the cook's new apprentice."

The pirate hiccupped and turned his watery red eyes on Cole. "That-a-way," he slurred, pointing haphazardly down and to the right. The pirate then continued stumbling down the hall.

Shaking his head in disbelief at his luck, Emesto made his way to the said kitchen and found an unused nook to store what little he had brought with him. Though the nook was small, he wedged himself inside and settled down to wait for the ship to make sail. The putrid odor of unwashed men and mold assaulted his nose, but all Cole could do was tie a strip of cloth about his face and wait.

**********************************************************************

"Alright men, 'tis time to get the Pearl underway!" Jack yelled, and the crew cheered, excited to get back out onto the open water. "Gibbs, see that the cook has a fine meal prepared for us tonight," Jack commanded with a grin.

"Aye, aye Cap' n," Gibbs replied with a mock salute.

Jack ran his hand over the smooth wooden wheel. _This was where I am meant to be_, he thought. His grin faded as he acknowledged that this might be his last adventure for Jack's fiancée was awaiting him. Once the princess was returned to her prince, Jack would also be forced to marry. That was the deal, though he refused to tell a soul for fear that the crew would up and leave him. He sighed in sorrow.

"Jack, ye alright?" Gibbs asked, suddenly at his captain's side.

"Fine, mate. How's the food coming?" Jack asked, his smile returning, though his voice still held a hint of suppressed sadness. His trip to the baker had aroused a hunger in him that he had refused to satisfy as he was awaiting the splendid meal they would have that night.

"Oh, Jack, it'll be quite a feast," Gibbs assured him.

"Splendid. I look forward to it," Jack said, an absent minded expression briefly overcoming his features, "A storm is brewing."

"In more ways than one," Gibbs added. "I'm not sure I trust this Prince Jacque," Gibbs explained at Jack's questioning look.

"It's quite difficult for dishonest people, such as ourselves, to trust anyone known to be honest. A dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly, it's the honest ones that you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly stupid" Jack supplied. "But I figure, I may be getting too old to do this all the time. Perhaps 'tis time for me to settle down," Jack pondered.

"Jack, ye were born a pirate. Ye will die a pirate," Gibbs patted Jack on the back still puzzling over the captain's brief lecture of morals.

"I want a son," Jack stated.

Gibbs mouth fell open. "What? A son?"

"Or even a daughter. I want to my own little pirate," Jack smiled wistfully, a faraway look in his eyes.

"What about Will? He be your own pirate," Gibbs pointed out.

"Will was born a pirate. He is the spawn of Bootstrap Bill. And where is Will today? Living on land married to a governor's daughter," Jack reminded Gibbs, sounding slightly bitter.

"You really want to take a wife? Women aren't worth their weight. Ye know that Jack," Gibbs said.

"Come now, Gibbs. They're not that bad. Look at Elizabeth ," Jack suggested.

"Stubborn, that one is. Alls I know Jack is that ye won't be happy anywhere but here. Here, ye will not be if ye take a wife and have a whelp," Gibbs spat and stalked away.

"That may be true my friend," Jack murmured to himself as he watched the dark clouds gather.

**********************************************************************

Emesto was not feeling well. He was bent into a ball inside the stifling small nook and his shirt was soaked with sweat. As the waves rolled, Emesto felt closer and closer to retching. He could hear the cook whistling, indicating he'd be caught if he tried to leave the cabinet. His other option was to retch into his bag, but Emesto could imagine that he'd be unable to bare the stench. Abruptly, he could smell fish. Emesto moaned loudly and launched himself out from the small nook unable to keep his vomit contained any longer.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" the cook demanded, his face scarlet with rage as he watched Emesto regurgitate onto the platter of fish. The cook began smacking Emesto with the wooden spoon he had been using to stir a pot on the fire.

Emesto did not notice as he stood over the fish, his eyes squeezed closed, losing his guts all over the place. Once he purged himself of everything he'd eaten, Emesto continued to retch nothing. His throat burned and his eyes stung with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry," he moaned. "I truly am."

"You've ruined the captain's dinner. I will hang you meself!" the cook boomed.

The cook's yelling had caught the attention of some of the crewmembers who went to tell the captain what was going on. Jack gave the wheel to Gibbs and thundered down the stairs.

"What is going on here!" Jack demanded, shoving past his crew to assess the situation. "Master Emesto is it? What pray tell are you doing on my ship?" his voice mounting in agitation.

"Getting sick all over your meal!" the cook exclaimed.

"Leave us, all of you," then added, "Curly, don't worry about the food," he addressed the cook.

Jack stared at Emesto who had finally stopped throwing up and was staring at his shoes. The boy did not meet the captain's eyes. Once the crew had retreated, Jack began to speak.

"What are you doing here lad?" Jack's voice held a slightly tender edge

"I want to help you find Princesa Eva," Emesto answered, swallowing hard.

"What does she mean to you?" Jack wondered, eyeing the mess on the counter.

"I used to tend her horses. Princesa Emilia's as well," Emesto replied, looking up as Jack knocked over the bucket he had tried to grab earlier.

"Is that so?" Jack asked as he took a cloth and swiped the mess on the counter into the bucket.

"Captain, you don't have to do-" Emesto attempted to intervene.

"I already have. Now, were you close to Eva?" He seemed only slightly interested in an answer.

"Not really. She didn't ride all that much. Emilia rode all the time though. Sometimes she'd let me ride with her. We were friends she and I," Emesto said, a hind of sadness seeped into his voice at the lost memory rekindled.

"You, a stable boy and she, a princess?" Jack smirked.

"She was a very nice princesa," Emesto said quietly.

"She may very well be dead," Jack stated. "She's been gone for 10 years now."

"I know in my heart that she is dead. I also know that Eva is alive, and I want to help find her. I owe it to Emilia," Emesto said this mournfully.

"How is it that you have an uncle so far from the kingdom?"

"He's not really my uncle. Yago and his wife Anita took me in when I fled from the palace after Emilia disappeared. They saved my life, and I've been helping them bake ever since," Emesto explained.

"That's very interesting. Well!" Jack patted Emesto on the shoulder, his mood shifting from interrogative to a state that can only be described as a drunken happiness, "You're free to stay."

"I am?" Emsto asked, bewildered.

"What did you think? I'd throw you overboard? My boy, I may be a pirate, but I'm the best pirate you'll ever see, and I won't be losing anyone from my ship," Jack began walking away taking the bucket with him. "You will have to sleep on the floor in my room as we have nowhere else for you," Jack turned back and said, "Oh, and you will report to the deck in the morning to help scrub. Savvy?"

"Yes, sir," Emesto promised.

"Perhaps you will be called upon to help bake at some point as well," Jack added.

"Of course, Captain."

"You can go wait for in the dining room then. Stay out of the storm," Jack through this last statement over his shoulder as he disappeared. Emesto did as the Captain said.


	3. Chapter 3 seasick

**Seasick**

Emesto sat at a table in the corner of the galley, watching the crew eat. It was indeed a great feast as Gibbs had promised even though there was not any fish present. Emesto looked down at his plate at the pile of food lying untouched. Nauseated, he shoved it away untouched. He glanced toward the other corner of the galley where Jack spoke animatedly of his past adventures. The man absolutely fascinated Emesto, and eventually he forced himself to look away. His eyes collided with those of one of the crewmembers. The man looked vaguely familiar, but the way he looked at Emesto made him very uneasy.

Once the meal had commenced, Emesto hung back in the filthy, haphazard dining room. He sat looking at the mess before him in dismay. Lost in thought, he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. "Captain," he gasped.

"Emesto, me boy," Jack began, fighting to keep his balance by gripping Emesto's shoulder tighter. "Yer okay to retire for the evening if you wish," Jack leaned close enough so Emesto could smell the rum on his  
breath.

"Thank you Captain, but Curly wanted my help in the kitchen since I did away with yer dinner ," Emesto replied, slightly leaning away from the alcoholic stench the Captain radiated.

"Suit yerself, mate," Jack hiccupped and sauntered away singing, "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me."

Emesto shook his head in amusement and made his way to the kitchen to help wash up before he actually retired.

"You don't remember me, do you?" a gruff voice growled from the shadows.

This time Emesto was not as startled. He had sensed the presence of another. "Should I?" Emesto asked, keeping his back to the stranger.

"Well, it's been nearly 10 years," the man continued.

The hairs on the back of Emesto's neck stood on end and fear crept into his stomach to lie there like ice. Could this man possibly know who Emesto truly was?

"10 years since what sir?" Emesto asked, swallowing hard and folding his hands in front of himself to try to keep their shaking at bay. He turned around slowly and watched as the man came into the light of the room and walked to Emesto's side. Emesto's eyes widened with recognition.

"10 years since you became a lad," the man grinned, a nearly toothless grin.

"Stench!" Emesto exclaimed, embracing the man.

"Lass, what are ye doing here? This is no place for a lady like yerself," Stench pulled away to look at Emesto.

"I want to help find Eva," Emesto replied simply. "What are you doing on a pirate ship?"

"I realized my life was somewhat lacking. Then Captain Jack Sparrow entered into my life. Suddenly I had a way to make my life much more exciting," Stench answered.

"I'm happy for you," Emesto replied warmly, not bothering to keep her feminine voice hidden.

"Ye haven't taken a liking to our Captain, have ye now Esmeralda?" Stench eyes her suspiciously.

"So far I like him quite well, but not in the manner you suggest," Esmeralda denied, smirking at the use of her real name. She had not heard it in so long.

"Good. He's a strange one, that Jack Sparrow. So, you feel you'll be helping Emilia, if you find Eva?" Stench gave her a pointed look while airing his comment.

"Something along the lines of that, I feel I owe it to her, to both of them really. I can't say I was always fair to Eva," Esmeralda tried to explain, ignoring the look throne at her.

"I understand. I hope you defeat your inner demons finally. I must go lass. I will see you soon," Stench said as he kissed her hand gently.

"Thank you Stephen. I'm very glad you're here," Esmeralda said this sincerely.

Stench blushed at her use of his birth name. He smiled then headed out the door.

Esmeralda smiled, feeling the best she had since getting on the Black Pearl. She got back to work hoping for a good night's sleep.

*************************************************************

It was nearly three hours later when the dining room and kitchen were immaculate. Esmeralda was hot and sweaty, so she headed up to the deck to try to catch a breeze. The sky was clear and glassy. Esmeralda had never seen the moon and stars so bright in all her life.

A few men loitered around, but it seemed that for the most part, everyone had gone to bed. Esmeralda walked slowly to the bow of the boat. She climbed up to lay. It was such a beautiful, peaceful night. Esmeralda would have felt free were it not for the tight wig on her head, the false hair on her face, and the bindings on her breasts. For a change, she was not feeling sick. Esmeralda sighed, inhaling deeply. The breeze cooled her warm face, and she felt tired but so alive all at once.

"You need some water, boy," the captain's voice drifted through the darkness.

Esmeralda sat up abruptly. "I'm fine, Captain, really," she told him.

"What are you looking at there?" Jack wondered, turning his head to the side. This caused him to lose his balance, and the bottle of rum he was holding fell to the deck. It shattered and the few drops remaining inside were soaked into the boards. "Oh bloody hell," Jack declared. Esmeralda watched him shrug then attempt to climb up next to her. For fear of him killing himself, she grabbed his arm to help. He was without his jacket and hat, his white shirt was unbuttoned all the way to his waist where it had been tucked into his breeches, and his sleeves were rolled up past his elbows. Esmeralda silently marveled at the tanned and obviously muscular body that peeked through the opening in his shirt.

She swallowed hard as she lay back down. Perhaps Stench was not too far off after all. "Just the sky Captain, the stars and the moon," she explained.

"Jack. Call me Jack. Even though it is nice that I get credit for my captainship once in a bloody while," As he spoke, Jack's hand flitted in the air then lay to rest on his chest.

"Okay," Esmeralda managed to say. "Jack, how long have you been a pirate?" she smirked as his name rolled off her tongue.

"I was born a pirate, mate. I didn't really realize my birthright until I was 15 or so. Then it was really only a part time job you realize," he answered.

"What did you do the rest of the time?" Esmeralda wondered aloud.

"I worked for Prince Jacque. This is why he has called upon me to help find his ladylove," Jack explained.

"We've both worked for royalty. Is he a good Principe?" Esmeralda asked.

"He's a scoundrel," Jack's lips twisted into a wistful smile. "But he's a right lad."

"He seems rather well… older to be marrying," Esmeralda observed.

Jack glanced at her sharply for a moment. "Some people aren't meant to be married before the voice has changed or they've grown their first short and curlies," Jack said this sorrowfully.

"I apologize, Jack. Perhaps you are the same age as the Principe?" she finished with a slightly teasing note, forgetting her role as a boy.

"Roughly. He was supposed to marry your beloved Princess Emilia before she was lost to all," Jack supplied glancing at her slightly uneasily.

Esmeralda lurched into a sitting position. "I never heard such a thing," she exclaimed.

"Her father, it seems, had other plans for her while he married her to that widower, King Daniel. Let's speak of someone who was a bit, well, older to be marrying. The man must be 60 by now. I, by the way, am not a day over 30. It seems as though Emilia father, King Sancho, decided his eldest daughter, Eva, should marry Prince Jacque and his youngest, that is Emilia, should marry King Daniel. Then he got the idea in his head that the roles of who should marry whom should be reversed. That is when our beloved Princess was lost," Jack spoke this bitterly.

"It's a confusing way to marry your daughters off. Emilia and Eva were hardly three years apart" Esmeralda exclaimed.

"I'm not saying I understand Sancho's logic," Jack contributed.

"Eva must be almost 26. I suppose Principe Jacque really could care less about Eva considering he's just sitting in his castle while she is missing," Esmeralda decided bitterly.

"He traveled a lot in the past. I believe he's off now, gathering men together to help search for the princess," Jack supplied as he closed his eyes.

"He sounds like an intriguing man," Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

Jack just smiled.

A comfortable silence fell between them. Esmeralda felt so relaxed she nearly fell asleep. Suddenly, an idea dawned on her. "Jack?"

He did not reply, and she leaned over him. Jack was still smiling, but his breath was heavy with sleep. Esmeralda just watched him for a minute, observing his facial features up close. He had high cheekbones and cinnamon skin tanned by the sun. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his face, but she tore herself away. Esmeralda got down from her perch and headed towards the captain's quarters.

Once inside, Esmeralda quickly slipped out of her clothes. She yanked off her wig and unwrapped the scarf that bound her breasts. Angry red marks blotched her skin from the tight cloth. Esmeralda breathed deeply. She did not unwind her hair from its plait, but she approached a basin in a corner of a cabin, she has spotted upon entering, and gave her body a quick rinse. Her heart pounded in her chest as she wiped her skin with the wet rag. It felt wonderful, but she did not linger. Esmeralda quickly put her cloths back on and scanned the cabin for somewhere to sleep. Spying a bed role throne randomly at a wall, she approached the ball of material and spread it out to sleep.

A while later, Esmeralda heard what she decided were Jack's footsteps as he approached the door. It clanged open and he stumbled in discarding his shirt as he slammed the door shut with his boot. "Lad, why'd ye leave me out there?" he demanded from Esmeralda as she sleepily sat up from the where she had fallen asleep, curled into a ball on the floor.

"I would have come and got you if you weren't here by the time I went to sleep," Esmeralda answered, staring at her scrap of a pillow guiltily.

"Logical," Jack replied as he sat on the bed removing his boots. He gave one of them a sniff and his face contorted in disgust. "Bleccch," he proclaimed, throwing the boot across the room. Esmeralda stared sleepily at the captain as he got ready to retire. "Weren't you ever taught not to stare, mate?"

"S-s-sorry," Esmeralda stammered then realized why Jack had sounded irritated as her eyes fell on the scars marking his torso. "What happened?" Esmeralda asked, letting her eyes rest on a particularly large scar across his abdomen before resting them on his face.

"Barbossa happened," he stated and left it at that. Jack turned to the basin and began to wash himself. Esmeralda felt something stir bellow her stomach. Something she had felt before but never with such intensity as she did now. She let her body slump back down to the bed role and closed her eyes.

"Good-night Jack," she murmured and turned her back to him.

"Till tomorrow mate," Jack answered.

**********************************************************************

Jack awoke the next morning with a headache. Emesto was gone and his bedding was folded in a corner. He stood with a groan then decided he might sit right back down.

There was a booming rap at the door. "Captain!" Gibbs called.

"Hell and damnation come in and stop pounding on the bloody door!" Jack moaned holding his aching head in his hands.

The door burst open with a bang."Jack!" Gibbs exclaimed, pacing the room, "You should see the dining room and the kitchen. That little whelp has been up on the deck scrubbing for over an hour. Granted, he's still getting sick, but at least he's learned to do it over the railing,"

"What's this about the kitchen and the dining room?" Jack squinted at his first mate and best friend.

"They're sparkling sir," Gibbs answered.

"Well it's the least he can do for his transportation."

"Quite right Captain," and with that, Gibbs left the room in a whir.

"Now was that so bloody important?" Jack wondered aloud.

**********************************************************************

Jack finally exited his quarters an hour later. His head was finally feeling better after a few mugs of grog. The sun nearly blinded him as he stepped foot on the upper deck of the Black Pearl. He tugged his hat down over his eyes as he made his way to the helm. Gibbs gladly handed the wheel over to him.

Once Jack was in his element, he glanced around. He noticed Emesto leaning over the railing, retching. "I hope he'd been drinking," Jack told Gibbs.

"He assures me he has, Jack," Gibbs answered.

"Time will tell," Jack decided, eyeing Emesto warily as he returned to his hands and knees to continue scrubbing.

***********************************************************************

Esmeralda was in a bad way. She was not sure when she had ever felt so awful. The sun was beating down upon her, the scarf around her breasts was squeezing the breath out of her, the wig was itching like mad, and sweat was rolling down her face into her eyes and false beard. On top of that, her stomach refused to leave her be. She was so miserable; she considered tossing herself overboard to feed the sharks.

Still she scrubbed, gasping for air, wishing she could rip the wig from her head and scratch furiously at her scalp. Maybe a bit of water would help her disposition. Clutching her stomach, she encouraged her body to move into a standing position. Esmeralda hadn't completely straightened when a haze washed over her, and the world went black.

******************************************************************

Jack watched helplessly as Emesto slid to the floor. "Captain!" One of the crewmen yelled, "The lad has swooned," this last part had the man jeering.

"I see that. Thank you," Jack smiled at the man sarcastically.

By the time Jack reached Emesto, Stench was already at her side. "I'll tend to him Captain."

"That's unnecessary," Jack told him. "He's my responsibility."

"But you are needed here-" Stench began to protest.

"Back to work it is, Mr. Stench," Jack interrupted. He scooped Emesto up, "The excitement is over for the moment. Everyone back to work!" Jack yelled to the men who had gathered to watch. They quickly dispersed.

Jack hurried Emesto to his quarters. He lay, what he believed to be a boy on his bed, and wet the rag in the basin to lay it on his forehead. Jack then jerked Emesto's shirt off sending buttons flying across the room.

"What's this?" Jack asked no one in particular upon his discovery of Emesto's wrapped chest. Jack wondered if the boy was injured. He took the knife from his boot and sliced through the cloth releasing the most delectable breasts he had ever seen. "That's very interesting," he murmured in surprise.

He moved his hand to Emesto's head and yanked on the hair. It came off easily revealing damp, pinned, dark chocolate brown locks. Jack then removed Emesto's fake facial hair. "How could I not have realized this?"

Jack dunked the rag in the basin again. He began swabbing the unconscious woman's breasts with the soaked cloth. She awoke with a gasp and jerked away from the captain only to slide off the small bed and onto the floor. She then proceeded to pull a fallen thin sheet over her exposed breasts and back away from the shocked and confused captain.

Jack took a mug off a cabinet and walked slowly toward the damsel as not to scare her. She reacted to his steps by scooting her body farther and father away from him until her back hit the wall of the ship. At this time, Jack continued to step toward her with, what he hoped, to be an unthreatening look upon his face. When his steps finally reached her shrinking form, the captain knelt down and handed her the mug of water, "Drink this. Shhhhh, it's alright, just drink now," he attempted to sooth her. She drank it, eyeing him warily. "Slowly. Another now," Jack advised pouring her another mug.

She finished swallowing and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I suppose you want some sort of an explanation," she whispered, not looking into his eyes for fear of him seeing the terror in hers.

"I have an idea of what the explanation might be. You need to rest. I told you last night to drink water," Jack said gently.

Surprised he did not toss her overboard for deceiving him, she squinted at him uncertainly. "I tried. I can't keep anything down," She insisted.

"Well you're lucky you haven't killed yourself," he mumbled.

"Jack can you do me a favor?" she wondered.

"Depends on what it is m' lady."

"Can you tug the pins out of my hair?" she continued as she straightened up. He figured that her strange question was due to the lack of water in her system, making her forget propriety. He nodded slowly at her request, not knowing what else to do. She then rolled over onto her stomach and relaxed against the rolled bed that she had slept on last night, Jack had not noticed that it was there until now. He sighed as he observed the lass's smooth honey colored back. He wanted to touch her, instead he tangled his fingers in her hair, effectively pulling pins out and throwing them across the cabin. "What exactly is your name by the way?" Jack asked.

She did not answer, sleep had taken her away. Jack smiled as he pulled the last pin out and gently lifted her body so she was cradled against him and he could walk over to set her on his bed. When she was laying rapped in the minimal blankets her had, Jack could not help but to run his rough hands across her smooth skin. Feeling the stirrings of arousal, he pulled away. He covered the her with another thin blanket that he hade spotted seconds ago and left the room with a quick backward glance at the sleeping beauty.


	4. Chapter 4 the wind

**The Wind**

"Jack," came Gibbs voice beside him.

Jack shook himself out of the daydream he had been having and glanced down at his hands. One was steady on the wheel, the other shaking and clutching his compass. He quickly snapped it shut and slid it into his pocket as he cleared his throat. "What is it mate?"

"Are ye alright? Ye've been staring off for a good half hour with that blasted compass in yer hand," Gibbs observed.

"There's been a change in the wind, mate," Jack said his voice low and ominous, sending a chill down Gibbs' spine. "Things are not what they seem, my friend. Not the slightest bit."

Gibbs stared at Captain Jack Sparrow figuring his good friend had gone a bit more daft. "I think it's about time you check on the lad. I'll take over for a bit," Gibbs offered, wondering if Jack had had too much sun.

"Yes, I should check on the... lad," Jack answered distractedly, letting go of the wheel and striding away towards his cabin.

"Daft, that one," Gibbs mumbled.

When Jack entered his cabin, it was quite dark. The curtain had been pulled shut over the porthole and Esmeralda's shirt and breeches were now folded neatly in the corner. She was lying on her side with her back facing the door. All of the bedcovers were piled on top of her as though it was freezing in the room, and that it was not.

Jack sat down beside her still form on the narrow bed. He poured a mug of water, and gave her shoulder a nudge. "Lass," Jack murmured.

"Mmmmm," she moaned in her sleep.

"Come on lass. Wake up now," Jack her a little push so she would roll onto her back.

Esmeralda's eyes opened wide, and suddenly the mug was knocked out of Jack's hand as she lunged at him. He landed on the floor with Esmeralda on top of him tangled in the bed sheets trying frantically to free herself. Exhausted, she finally lay still. "Jack?" she gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"No worries lass," Jack groaned beneath her. Esmeralda's knee had landed precisely between his legs. "I probably deserved that."

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to um, get off of you," Esmeralda apologized. They were pinned between the bed and the cabinet, so any attempt to roll off of him was futile.

"Just a moment. Let me catch my breath," he instructed.

Esmeralda did not want to wait. She could feel Jack's hot chest through the thin sheet that separated her from him. In the darkness, she could make out the closeness of his face to hers. She could feel his breath on her cheek, and she quite aware of how her body seemed to melt against his, her thighs nestling his groin.

Abruptly he sat up, causing Esmeralda's rear end to land smartly on his hard thighs. "That's enough of that now. Upsy daisy!" Pushing off the bed, he stood them both up. Esmeralda attempted to right the sheet covering her, but as soon as Jack let her go, dizziness washed over her. Jack caught her before she fell and gently pushed her to the bed.

"Calm down, now. That's enough excitement for one day," Jack murmured. He once again sat beside her. He retrieved the mug and filled it for her.

When Jack turned to her, Esmeralda had her head cradled between her hands. "Drink this now. Water's the only thing that will make you feel better," he coaxed lifting the mug to her lips.

She doubted that very much, but still she took the mug from him and eyed him over the top of it as she drank. Her throat was still raw from all of her throwing up, and it hurt as the cool liquid slid down her throat.

"That's it, nice and slow," Jack encouraged her. "Now, tell me who you are," Jack said lightly as he made himself comfortable on his side in the narrow space left beside Esmeralda on the bed.

Esmeralda was still watching him as she drained the mug. She went to lean past him to place the mug on the night table causing the sheets to shift and uncover a breast. Jack eyed it warily, as it was only centimeters from his face wondering exactly how much he could take of this torture.

She returned completely to the bed, and pulled the covers up to her neck. "My name is Esmeralda. I was born and raised on royal ground. When I was about 10 years old, I began training to be Emilia's personal maid. I did this until she was married three years later to Prince Daniel. I left when she did and fled the kingdom and the land. I met a man named Stephen the Stench, who took me under his wing. He advised me to dress up as a lad as I was young and he feared for my honor amongst questionable men I might meet in my travels. Eventually, we parted, and I met Yago and Anita. I didn't learn of Emilia's disappearance from Daniel's Kingdom until then. They needed help in the bakery, as Anita became ill, so I began apprenticing there. They had been unable to have children of their own, so they took me in as their niece, but I stayed in disguise in case anyone came looking for me.

Anita died almost two years ago now, but the bakery has done very well, so Yago is not a poor man. He will be okay whilst I am gone. I decided to stay in costume aboard the Black Pearl knowing the superstition of having women aboard, as well as men's view of women as being weak. Unfortunately, I did nothing to prove that view wrong," Esmeralda's brow furrowed in disappointment at herself.

"You're three and twenty then, are you?" Jack wondered. He was fiddling with the end of the sash tied at his waist.

"About that," came her reply.

"You would choose to stay in the guise of a lad until we've found a place to let you off?" Jack asked quietly.

"You would deny me the pleasure of seeing Eva's captor killed by Captain Jack Sparrow's hand, after all that I've told you?" Esmeralda fumed.

"I would Madame. This is no place for a woman." Jack replied roughly, as he rose from the bed.

"If that's the way it must be, then yes I would rather the crew see me as a lad. I should have known better than to think a bloody pirate might be more understanding," Esmeralda spat the last of this as she furiously turned away from him.

Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement. He was glad to see that Esmeralda was going to be just fine. Smiling he left the room and shut the door.

**********************************************************************

"I feel it too Captain."

"What's that Gibbs?" Jack pondered. He was at the wheel, once again clutching the compass in his hand. This time, however, it had been kept closed.

"Evil in the air," Gibbs sneered. "Just like old times hunting that blasted Barbossa and his damned crew. Do you suppose he somehow survived your bullet?"

"Stranger things have happened," Jack said solemnly. There would be another storm, he decided. The breeze was stronger with a touch of coolness to it, and the air was heavy with moisture.

"How is the boy?" Gibbs asked trying to lighten the mood.

"He'll be fine," Jack assured his first mate, a trace of the grin he'd worn earlier touched his lips now. "Stench!"

"Yes, Captain!" Stench called out from his position as lookout.

"Come hither mate. I require your assistance. Gibbs, take the man's place, will you?"

"Certainly," Gibbs replied, heading off.

Stench clamored down to Jack's side. "Yes, captain?"

"I would like you to collect Emesto's clothing from my quarters so they can be laundered," Jack said then lowered his voice, "Do your best not to wake the lass."

His mind clear with understanding, Stench nodded and nearly tripped over himself in his hurry towards the captain's cabin. He rapped quietly at the door before entering. There was no answer, so he slowly opened the door.

"Esmeralda?" he whispered to the lump on the bed. She rolled towards the familiar voice.

"Hello Stephen," she smiled softly at him.

"Are ye doing alright m' dear?"

"I feel my strength returning. I would be wonderful were it not for that insufferable captain," she declared angrily.

"What happened?" Stench, fear in his heart.

"He's going to let me off whenever we stop next," she pouted.

"Well, lassie. I can't say I disagree with him about that. This is not a safe place for you to be," Stench stroked his chin thoughtfully. "He's a good man, that Jack Sparrow."

Esmeralda contained her anger, barely. She took a few deep breaths, grateful that the room was dark and Stench would not be able to see the expression on her face.

"Anyway, I must be getting to yer laundry so I can get back to work," he stated, patting her on the shoulder. "It'll be alright. We'll find the princess."

"I hope you're right," She murmured as he gathered her clothing. "Thank you Stephen. I appreciate it."

"At yer service my lady," Stench bowed gallantly. "Get your rest now lass." With that, Stench was gone, and Esmeralda was alone again. She rose from the bed, retrieved her spare shirt, slipped it on, and walked to the porthole. She did not bother with the ties that would keep her breasts concealed as she lifted a corner of the curtain aside. Blinking in light, she gazed out to sea. It was truly beautiful, she decided. It had been ten long years since her first trip across the sea, and she could not imagine what had compelled her to stay away.

She sighed, thinking back to that time in her life. At 13, she had just entered into womanhood, having been forcibly ravaged by a man, then going off on her own. Granted, she had been scared and naïve, without Stephen's aid, she was not sure where she would be today, but that was a long time ago. 10 years later, she was strong. Yago had taught her the ways of the sword and pistol, so she'd be able to handle herself in any upcoming battle. More importantly, she had a hate that burned deep in her heart. She feared the only way to rid herself of that awful feeling was to encounter the object of her hatred, hence, her determination to help find Princesa Eva and convince herself that the woman had changed her evil ways. Captain Jack Sparrow would not deny her.

Esmeralda let the curtain fall back in place, then staggered back to the bed. Once this damned sickness was finished with her, she would do what she had to do in order to stay aboard the Black Pearl.

**********************************************************************

After dinner, Jack was doing a quick inspection of the Black Pearl, when he encountered Stephen the Stench alone in the crew's cabin.

"Captain, Esmeralda has told me of your plan to leave her at our next spot. I just thought I would tell you I feel that is the best thing for her. She's not safe here," Stench commented.

"I appreciate you telling me this Stench, but as it is, I don't plan on leaving her anywhere. Esmeralda is very stubborn and I fear far worse what she might do when left to her own devices than I fear her safety with us," Jack contributed.

"I understand Captain. I hope she truly is safe here with us," Stench worried.

"Don't worry so much. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate," Jack said this with a grin as he lifted his hands to his hips and stared above Stench's head as if demonstrating his worthiness in the role of protector.

"Right you are, Captain," Stench said this even as worry left his stomach unsettled.

**********************************************************************

When Jack returned to his cabin to retire for the evening, Esmeralda seemed to be sleeping peacefully in his bed. He set the platter of food he had brought on a cabinet next to the bed and then sat beside her to tug off his boots. He was removing the sash around his waist when Esmeralda spoke. "I'm not leaving this ship."

Jack sighed as he yanked his shirt off over his head. "I know."

"What?" she asked in shock.

"I thought about leaving you with Will and Elizabeth when we stop at Port Royal the day after tomorrow, but I figure that you're determined enough to find the princess that you may do something stupid," he answered simply as he removed his shirt. He balled up the discarded clothing and set it next to the bed. He rose from the bed to open the curtain on the porthole then retrieved the food from the cabinet.

Esmeralda held her breath as she watched Jack stride through the room half naked in the moonlight. It was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen, and she felt a yearning deep inside her loins. She had seen men like this before, more importantly she had seen men with no cloths on, but this was somehow different from those men. Feeling as though her lungs might burst from the air she had not realized she was holding, Esmeralda let the air out loudly.

"Are you alright?" Jack sounded worried as he sat beside her.

"I'm quite well considering," was her reply.

"I want you to try and eat something," he explained as he tore a chunk of bread off the loaf he had brought. "I apologize, for I'm sure it's not up to the caliber of the baked goods you're used to."

Esmeralda realized she had not eaten for nearly two whole days and was absolutely starving. "I think anything would taste good right now," she insisted as she sat up and pulled her arms out from under the covers. The blankets fell to her waist, revealing her open shirt, as she took the bread from him. She forced herself to eat slowly as she studied Jack's face. He looked almost as though he were in pain.

"Thank you. You are my savior," she closed her eyes in satisfaction.

Jack tore his gaze away from Esmeralda's exposing shirt to pour her some water.

"You need to drink too. How has your stomach been?"

"It's been good for a couple hours. I just have a terrible headache, and my body feels incredibly weak," she answered as she took the mug from him.

"It will pass eventually with enough rest," Jack assured her, taking the mug back and handing her a bowl of stew with a spoon.

"Mmmmm, this is truly delicious." To Jack, she seemed very young and happy at that moment. Ah, the simple pleasures in life.

"I'm glad you like it. Curly prides himself in his cooking," Jack offered.

Esmeralda scraped the bowl clean, and Jack took it from her. He set the dirty dishes on the cabinet then flipped a stray edge of the bed sheet over his lap. He felt Esmeralda nestle into the bed beside him.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?" He wondered, lost in thought.

"Can you tell me the tale of your quest for the Black Pearl? I've heard stories of Will and Elizabeth and Barbossa, but I wonder how it really was," she said sleepily gazing up at Jack from her pillow.

"But of course, love. It's truly a terrific tale," Jack was pleased at Esmeralda's interest. He glanced down at her, and his eyes were momentarily fastened on the cleavage left exposed by her opening on her shirt.

He swallowed hard and using the pretense of tucking her in to hide the temptation, and began his tale.

"I arrived at Port Royal on a magnificent ship. She had seen better days though, as she had been mortally wounded in a battle where I single-handedly defeated 35 men who wanted my pistol. She took me right up to the dock, and then suddenly sank in a beautiful splendor that had nearby sailors place their hats over their hearts as they each shed a single tear...

...Sharks circled where Elizabeth had fallen in the water. We barely made it out alive...I slapped Commodore Norrington across the face and demanded he release me before I got angry... I ripped the bars off with my bare hands as Will stood watching helplessly. I then swam nearly a mile underwater to reach the ship we were to commandeer, and then fought all the men to their surrender… As the Interceptor approached to aid its men, I jumped aboard the readied ship and after driving off those men as well, I went to shore to pick Will up. After all, I am by far, the greatest pirate anyone's ever seen..." Jack continued his story long after Esmeralda had fallen asleep. He eventually gave her cheek a gentle stroke then left her side to settle into the makeshift bed on the floor. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to visions of himself partaking in an adventure, a fiery woman in an open shirt by his side.

"You're such a disgrace, you tub of lard!" Princess Eva whispered in Esmeralda's ear. "You do not deserve to walk these hallowed grounds, you filthy beast!"

Esmeralda struggled against that which bound her to the headboard of the bed. She could not scream around the sash tied over her mouth.

"It's time to teach you a lesson." Eva yanked Esmeralda's hair and laid the knife against her throat. Esmeralda held perfectly still, her eyes narrow, not with fear but hate. Swiftly, and without warning, Eva released her and sliced across Esmeralda's arm halfway between her shoulder and elbow. She winced, helpless to do nothing but watch as blood seeped over her nightgown. Slowly, her world went black.

Esmeralda woke from her nightmare with a start, her heart pounding. Phantom pain caused her arm to throb as she fought to catch her breath. She did not know where she was for a moment, having been thrown back in time during her dream. She glanced around the moonlit room, her body shaking. Her eyes rested on the man sleeping on the floor.

Jack was on his side, bare to the waist. He was talking in his sleep, but she could not understand what he was saying. His hands were reaching out in front of him as though he were looking for something in darkness. Perhaps, he was being plagued by his own nightmare.

She rose from the bed and knelt beside Jack. She could see now that his face was distorted in pain and his chest muscles were tensed, the chords in his neck standing out. He uttered a muffled groan and rolled onto his back. "Jack," Esmeralda whispered, leaning over him and laying a hand on his chest. Jack's eyes snapped open and he grabbed her wrist. His grip loosened when he realized who it was. "Sorry love, you gave me a start," he apologized with a smile. He did not, however, release her wrist.

"I-uh-I think you were having a nightmare," She began in an attempt to explain her presence.

"That I was lass," he confessed. Without realizing it, he had begun stroking the inside of Esmeralda's wrist with his thumb. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I am. I no longer need to rob you of your bed. It isn't proper for Captain Jack Sparrow to sleep upon the floor," Esmeralda assured him.

"I've slept in worse places," he answered. "The bed is all yours my lady."

Esmeralda could contain herself no longer. She lowered her head to taste Jack's lips. He pulled her roughly so that she was lying on top of him as he deepened the kiss. His left hand stroked her back as his right tangled into her hair. He felt her nipples straining against the thin material of her shirt, as her breasts crushed against his bare chest. With little effort, he swung his leg over her body to propel his own to flip over, forcing hers to do the same. Tongues dancing, the kiss resumed. Jacks hands began to stroke the smooth curves of Esmeralda's body. From hips to just below her breasts, back and forth, his hands tortured her. "This could get out of hand very easily, love," Jack whispered hoarsely into her neck, letting his lips memorize the sweet soft flesh.

Esmeralda's hands tangled into Jack's hair and pulled his lips back to hers. She stroked his face and felt the ruggedness of the stubble beneath her fingertips. Her tongue twisted with his, and she felt his arousal grow against her thigh. "Jack," Esmeralda breathed against his lips, "I know," she finally replied against his lips, "We have to stop." It took every fiber of her being to break away from Jack. He rolled off her with a sigh, letting her stand up next to him. Bending down, Esmeralda too Jack's much larger hand into hers and said, "Come to bed with me, only to sleep. The crew can't know Jack," She added, against her will.

"To sleep," he agreed with an inward groan of frustration. He rose, with her assistance, and followed Esmeralda to the bed. They both lay on their sides in order to fit in the narrow bed. Jack tucked her up against him and nuzzled her neck.

Esmeralda thought she would never get to sleep with the thoughts and feelings racing through her, but she went out like a light. This time her sleep was full of dreams instead of nightmares.

*************************************************************

When Jack awoke the next morning, he expected the sun to be streaming through the porthole. Instead, the day looked gray and dismal. This did nothing, however to dampen his spirits. Esmeralda was still tucked warmly against chest. Perhaps he could let Gibbs steer the ship and he, Jack, would spend the day in bed. He felt very relaxed and drowsy. He might even have felt content for the first time in his life. That feeling scared him, as the stubborn woman snuggled into the bed beside him was not something he could afford to get used to.

This thought sobered him, and he rose from the bed to dress. Jack refused to look at Esmeralda as he gathered his things. He could not, however, stop himself from sneaking a quick peek as he slipped quietly out the door.

Gibbs was the only one in attendance when Jack reached the upper deck.

"Ahoy Cap' n," Gibbs greeted with a wide grin.

"Top o' the morning to you Gibbs. No problems during the night I assume," Jack determined.

"Right you are sir. The night was a quiet one," Gibbs replied.

"Excellent. Retire to your quarters immediately," Jack commanded.

"Yes, sir," Gibbs grinned wider and gave a mock salute.

Once Gibbs had disappeared, Jack's hand slid into his pocket to retrieve his faithful compass. The instrument had not had such a pull on him in nearly two years. Not since, he had taken Barbossa's slimy life and reclaimed his ship. Once again, the rusted compass plagued him. He flipped it open and tried to figure out what it wanted. Jack's jaw was clenched as he mulled over the direction the compass arrow pointed, directly at his cabin. "Perhaps this isn't such a good sign. Perhaps Captain Jack Sparrow won't make it out of this one alive," he murmured to himself.


	5. Chapter 5 the nightmare

**The Nightmare**

He was risking his life, and for what? So he could return to his homeland as an ex-pirate who had been excused of all his wrong doings, marry a woman he had never met, give up living at sea forever. There would be no more adventures, no more danger, and no more Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack closed his eyes briefly. For the first time in his life, he was not entirely certain what to do. Perhaps seeing his friends would help him clear his head enough to make the right decision. His smile returned as he envisioned introducing Esmeralda to Will and Elizabeth. "Should make for a fun time," he said to himself. Trying to forget the thoughts he had been restlessly pondering, Jack decided to have some fun ordering the crew about.

Jack walked to his cabin around midday to see how Esmeralda was fairing. He quietly opened the door to his cabin in case she was sleeping. Jack was surprised to find the room lacking any form of human life. The bed had been made and the room looked neater than it had when he had last been there. His guessed that Esmeralda had gotten hungry so she had made a trip to the kitchen.

As Jack made his way down the stairs, he amused himself by picturing Esmeralda walking around the ship half-naked. If his memory served him right, most of her clothes were being laundered. "Curly," Jack stated as he entered the room.

"Aye Cap' n?" the cook came to attention.

"Have you seen the lad?" Jack asked.

"Not fer a couple hours now. He came by wantin' to help, and I be telling him to keep outta me kitchen," Curly answered in a tiff.

"If he happens to come by again, send him to my cabin," Jack ordered.

"Yes Cap' n, but I doubt he be comin' by again," Curly returned to his work. Jack clamored up the stairs.

"Stench! Have you seen Es…er …Emesto?" Jack called up to the lookout.

"Sh-should be in the crew's quarters, Captain," Stench stuttered the answer.

"Thank you," Jack told him. To himself, he said, "Now why didn't I think she'd be in the crew's quarters?"

Esmeralda was alone in the room staring out a porthole in the farthest corner from the door when Jack entered. She had a scarf tied over her hair, and her goatee was back in place. "I truly hope you didn't leave the room naked to retrieve your clothes," Jack said. He leaned against one of the bunks.

"I went in my spare shirt," she replied, half startled out of her staring at the open sea.

In Jack's book that meant she had pretty well been naked. "What exactly are you doing in here?" Jack wondered aloud and began stalking towards her.

"I was just looking at the sea, and moving my things in here. I thought that you might want me to leave now that I am better. I feel fine, and I don't want to be in bed anymore," Esmeralda's words were rushed and she did not look at him as she said this. Esmeralda got up from her perch and began walking backward at the sight of the captain's lustful expression.

"Well you might at well move everything back. No staying here in case the crew found out," Jack said.

"No, I suppose not." Esmeralda kept her eyes lowered as she took another step backwards. Jack stepped with her.

"You feel better is it? Food staying down?" Jack asked, an amused smile crossing his lips as he continued to walk forward.

"Yes," Esmeralda's voice was hesitant.

"Have you been drinking water then?"

"Yes." Esmeralda's back hit a wall. "What are you getting at Ja-," Her words were cut off when Jack's lips crushed her own. The breath left Esmeralda's body in a loud gasp. Her hands tangled themselves in Jack's hair as he hoisted her body up against the wall and pressed his own to her, so every curve of her body pressed against his. Esmeralda rapped her legs around Jack's waste and let her hands drift up and down his back, feeling the tight muscles quiver under her touch.

Jack's own hands were busy memorizing the sweet curves of Esmeralda's body. His hands stopped short at the feel of the tight rapping that she used to hide her breasts. "Damn," he groaned into her mouth. His fingers plucked at the shirt's ties until it opened to reveal the binding that had stopped him. Luckily, she had loosely wrapped her chest this time. Jacks long fingers made quick work of pushing the material down to reveal luscious honey colored breasts. His callused fingers lightly brushed over each one, making the nipples turn to hard peaks. He dragged his lips away from Esmeralda's and proceeded to make his way downward to the two waiting treasures. Jack's tongue slid over and around each breast taking his time to suckle each nipple. He did this only long enough for Esmeralda to gasp and softly moan as her fingers tangled in his hair before he lifted his lips to move back toward her delicious mouth. There lips crashed against each other and tongues dueled as there lust won out.

"I find this disturbing," Jack managed to murmur in a hoarse voice between tongue entanglements.

Esmeralda pulled her head away to look at him and gasp softly. "What's disturbing?"

Jack observed Esmeralda's kiss-swollen lips, her cloudy eyes, and her false facial hair. "It's just, my dear… well it appears you've forgotten to shave today," a sly grin cracked his face.

Esmeralda released her grip on Jack's shoulders and touched her face. "Why Captain, do you feel as though you've been kissing a boy?"

"I feel nothing that remotely resembles a boy," Jack squeezed her arse, pulling her hard against his arousal. "You have the most mesmerizing breasts," Jack sounded distracted as he lowered his head again.

She groaned and locked her ankles tighter behind his back. Tilting her head back and letting her breasts thrust out further, Esmeralda enjoyed the sensation of Jack's lips and tongue sliding across her hot flesh. Her hands crept inside Jack's shirt to grip his waist. "What you do to me Jack, it should be a sin," she moaned.

Jack's head snapped up, and he lowered Esmeralda less gently than he had intended. He quickly buttoned her shirt with deft fingers and straightened her goatee. Jack then literally leaped across the room just as the door to the cabin opened.

Esmeralda's head was still spinning from her haze of passion as the men came in. She quickly retrieved an indiscriminate pillow and carefully hid her midsection. It was looking a bit lumpy due to her loose wrappings.

"Oh Cap' n. We didn't know you were in 'ere," The pirate known as Joel said, taken aback by Jack's presence.

"Just checking on the lad. All is well is it mate?" Jack asked.

"Aye cap' n. I suppose we should clean this place up now that you've seen it, cap'n. Emesto can start if you like," Joel answered his expression confused as he stared at Esmeralda.

"Of course I can. 'Tis my pleasure," Esmeralda said sincerely. She liked Joel. He was quite an attractive young pirate. He was also very polite.

Jack glanced at her sharply.

"Aye, well I spose we'll be lettin' ye be then. Don' wanna get in yer way," Joel said. He and his companion backed out the door.

"Your pleasure to clean up after a bunch of filthy pirates is it?" Jack asked as soon as the door was closed.

"It is. I like cleaning. It keeps me calm," She answered as she began unbuttoning her shirt.

"Do you need some help with that?" Jack asked as his gaze fastened to her fingers.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea," At this, Esmeralda turned away to fix the sash.

"Right then. I must be getting back to the deck," he decided as he looked at Esmeralda longingly.

"Go on then, Captain. I'll be fine," she smiled slyly at him over her shoulder.

"I'm not so sure I will," he murmured and forced himself to walk away.

Esmeralda's body was tense. She craved release. Her lips felt bruised from Jack's kisses and her breasts raw from his beard. She had never felt this way with anyone. Nor had she ever been so brazen, getting practically naked in a room where men were bound to walk in at any time. She felt good though, while perhaps a little less satisfied than she would have liked.

Esmeralda buttoned up her shirt and began cleaning, as Joel had asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Storm**

Esmeralda had the sleeves of her shirt rolled up past her elbows as she scrubbed the deck, the air heavy with moisture and heat. When a few drops of rain splattered onto the ship, she welcomed it. A heavy sigh past her lips as the breeze grew stronger, cooling the sweat on her brow. The storm that had been brewing since the day before exploded over The Black Pearl.

The sprinkle of rain became a torrential downpour. Lightning sliced the black clouds and the rumbling thunder had Esmeralda's heart racing. "Take cover!" she heard Jack's rain-muffled command. She grabbed her bucket and fled for shelter. A few men remained on the deck dealing with the essential functions of the ship. The waves had the ship lurching about, and she could barely see Jack clinging to the wheel through the rain.

There was a call for dinner, and those men mulling around assembled into the dining room. Esmeralda remained at her post. She was barely keeping her balance as she kept a watchful eye on the crew. Esmeralda was soaked, and the wind chilled her to the bone, but she was rooted to her spot. Her body was tense with worry.

Jack was also concerned. He had not seen a storm this bad in two years. He did not even want to think about what that meant.

"Emesto, what ye doin' out 'ere?" Joel yelled from behind her.

"Just watching the storm is all," she answered. She grabbed Joel's arm as he staggered and nearly fell as the ship tilted.

"Thanks mate. I almost lost me sea legs fer a minute there," Joel grinned then made as if to walk out into the storm.

Esmeralda grabbed his arm again. "Where do you think your going?"

"I got to replace Stench on the lookout mate. He needs some grub," Joel answered and walked into the darkness.

Lightning lit the sky as Esmeralda watched Joel approach the lookout and yell up to Stench. She glanced up to watch as Stench began climbing down the ladder. Esmeralda watched as he lost his footing and as he plunged to the sea.

She could not move for what seemed like forever. In actuality, it was only a few seconds before she hurried to the dining room. "Gibbs," She addressed the first mate, shocked at how calm her voice was. "Stench has fallen from the lookout. I would imagine Jack might need you at the wheel." Gibbs scrambled away before she had even finished her statement.

"The rest of you, get up to the deck to help the captain rescue Stench," She commanded. The men, shocked at being ordered around by a whelp, froze. At seeing her expression seconds later, they did exactly as they were told. The dining room was deserted in a manner of seconds.

The men had formed a line to hold the rope that would hopefully save Jack's life. Esmeralda made her way to where jack was stripping his effects off and ordering some of the crew members to not loose them or their lest their soles belong to the Dutchmen.

Jack saw Esmeralda's expression as she approached and whispered, "I'll be careful, love. Don't worry," and with that, he was gone. Esmeralda was sure she had never been as scared in all her life as she watched him disappear into the darkness. She could not understand why she was having such feelings for this man. Esmeralda had hardly known him for a week and she was acting like a housewife as her husband goes off to war. Jack was not hers to claim…or was he? Esmeralda turned slowly, her mind on her resent thoughts and met Joel's gaze. He was at the front of the line of men holding Jack's rope and from the expression on his face; he had apparently heard Jack call Esmeralda "love" and could know clearly see the turmoil in her eyes.

"I always wondered about him," Joel said with a shrug. Esmeralda absentmindedly smirked, half amused as what Joel must think of her and the captain. Her amusement was short-lived, as she thought about the two men lost at sea. Deciding there was nothing to do now but wait, She left the deck, shivering.

Esmeralda slowly trudged to the dining room to force herself to have something to eat. She realized she was starving, exhausted, and freezing. What she would not give for a hot bath she did not know. Instead, she took some fruit and bread then headed to the captain's cabin to wait.

Sitting on Jack's bed eating the fruit she had brought and trying to read one of the books she found on a shelf in the cabin, Esmeralda waited. The words just swam in front of her eyes and she shut the book. Esmeralda wished she was out there doing something to help, but she had convinced herself she would just get into the way. Instead of leaving, she stood and began pacing the small cabin. That did not last long either. The thrashing of the waves sent her knocking into furniture, and at one point, landing on her backside on the floor.

Esmeralda went to her old bed on the floor in the corner, as she figured the men would bring Jack in once he had returned. The men would probably think it strange for her to be in Jack's bed. She could barely eat, or read, and she could not sleep.

Finally, Esmeralda heard a ruckus outside her door. She rose quickly and wrenched the door open. "Are they back?" she asked the passing men.

"Stench returned on Jack's rope," Joel answered. "'Ee's okay."

"Jack's still out there?" Esmeralda asked, her face falling.

"Yes, but don' ye worry. 'Ee's got a barrel and rope that we threw out to him," Joel tried to reassure her.

"I hope he's safe," she replied as he headed away.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, 'ee'll be fine," Joel threw over his shoulder.

Esmeralda went back inside the cabin and settled onto the floor. She lay on her back, her eyes wide with worry. Thoughts ran through her head, and Esmeralda wondered how she could feel so strongly about this man she barely knew. Her eyes eventually drifted shut and an uneasy sleep overtook her.

************************************************************************

Not long after Esmeralda had fallen asleep, she was awaken by a bang that she concluded was a gunshot. Her eyes flew open and she reached for the knife in her bag. Disoriented, Esmeralda tried to focus her eyes as candles began lighting the room. She saw familiar faces accompanied by familiar voices. Members of the crew were crowded around Jack's bed. Esmeralda scrambled to her feet and approached the bed.

She clamped her hands on her mouth when she saw Jack lying there. He was naked, and the men had not bothered to cover him. He appeared to be sleeping, and his body was covered in blood. "Who shot him?" Esmeralda gasped, all color draining from her face.

"What are ye talkin' about whelp?" Gibbs snapped at her. "He hasn't been shot. He's been impaled."

"I heard a noise that sounded like a gunshot," Esmeralda insisted as her eyes caught sight of the wood buried in Jack's skin, just below his collarbone.

"Probably when we kicked the door open mate," Joel supplied.

"Where the hell is James with those supplies?" Gibbs demanded.

"Here, I'm here. Move out of the way," James said making his way through the men. He was apparently the ships so called doctor. "Joel, go heat some metal. Gibbs, hold this in Jack's mouth," the doctor ordered, handing Gibbs a small piece of leather. "I need the rest of you to hold onto him. You gotta hold tight now mates. He's going to thrash around a bit."

Someone threw a sheet over Jack's lap unceremoniously as the crew pressed down upon Jack's limbs and torso. Joel returned minutes later, and James gave him instructions. "I'm going to pull the wood out mate. I need you to press the metal to the wound to stop the bleeding. 'E's going to scream and try to shove everyone off 'im. You need to keep pressing. Got it mate?"

"Yes, I understand," Joel answered, looking a bit pale himself.

"Alright, here I go. As soon as it's clear Joel."

Joel nodded and licked his lips.

"Hold him tight now mates. Here we go. One, two, three!" James yanked the wood clear of Jack's body in a swift movement. Blood gushed from the wound. Jack's muscles bunched up as he screamed, his eyes rolling wildly. Joel lowered the metal to the wound and pressed with all his might. He could not look anywhere, but at the wound he was trying to fix.

The men were all doing their best to keep Jack still. It was not an easy task. Jack closed his eyes and threw his head back, the chords sticking out. Gibbs held the leather piece between Jack's teeth, but he was afraid Jack might bite right through it. The noises Jack was making did not sound human, but they were becoming less intense. Esmeralda stood, glued to her spot, amazed at the strength Jack was demonstrating. All of a sudden, however, his body went slack as he passed out.

"That's enough," James told Joel. Joel pulled the hissing metal away, his hands were shaking from the tight grip he had been using to hold it. One of the men took the metal away from him and Joel stared at the burn on Jack's chest.

"Alright mates. Thanks for ye assistance. He'll be sleeping now," James told the crew. They began filtering out the door until only James, Gibbs, Joel, and Esmeralda remained.

"Do ye think 'ee'll be all right?" Joel whispered.

"It's too soon to tell son. If all goes well, 'ee'll be fine. Hopefully there won't be any infection," James replied as he began wiping the blood off Jack's chest and stomach. He applied a smelly salve and wrapped the wound with a semi-fresh bandage. "That's all we can do for now mates. He needs his rest, and I'll check on him in the morning." James picked up all of his supplies and exited the room behind Gibbs.

"So are ye the captain's wench?" Joel asked quietly, still looking at the burn.

Esmeralda looked at him sharply.

"He was mumbling when we brought 'im aboard. Talkin' about making sure Esmeralda's all right and she be drinking lots of water. I figured it was you 'e was talkin' 'bout," Joel explained. "Don't worry. I don't think anyone else 'eard 'im cept me."

"No, I'm not his wench. I just want to help find Eva. That is all. I only met Jack a few days ago," Esmeralda replied skeptically.

"Well, ye look at one another like ye be in love. 'Ee's a good man, that Cap' n Jack Sparrow," Joel said all of this without looking at Esmeralda as he walked slowly out the door.

Esmeralda did not know what to say, so she just watched him go. After a few moments, she closed the door and blew out all of the candles but one. Esmeralda pressed a kiss to Jack's lips, then a sudden need to be by the legendary captain overcame her and she curled up by his side, pulling the covers over them both. The last candle was extinguished and darkness enveloped them.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Aftermath**

It stirred something deep inside Esmeralda when she awoke early the next morning to Jack sleeping soundly at her side. He looked peaceful, and for a moment, she thought he might be dead, but the sight of his rising chest quelled her worries. Esmeralda leaned down to kiss his cheek then she rose from the bed to find get some food and James along the way.

James was in the galley drinking some grog when Esmeralda walked in. He spied her over his mug rim and set it down to say, "'Ello Emesto. 'Ow's the Cap' n?"

"He's still sleeping," Esmerlada replied.

"That's good. 'E needs 'is rest. I've got some more salve ye can spread on 'is wound," James told her. He indicated to the jar in his hand that he was in the process of handing to her.

"Thanks James," Esmeralda bowed slightly and retrieved the jar of what looked like green paste.

"Put some on ev'ry couple hours or so. Should 'elp with scarring and infection," James explained.

Esmeralda nodded and exited the room. The horrible smell of the salve invaded her nostrils as she carried the jar to the captain's cabin. She toed the door open gently when she reached Jack's room. After setting the bowl on a cabinet, Esmeralda then went to open the porthole for some fresh air to take the invading smell of the salve away. There was quite a breeze, but once again, it was a dismal day.

Esmeralda sat on the bed at Jack's side with her legs crossed and lowered the sheet to his waist. Removing the bandage from his chest, Esmeralda discovered his wound had become an angry red splotch and seemed to have grown larger.

Concerned, she stirred the salve with her fingers and then plopped a lump of the stinky stuff on Jack's chest. He bolted upright with a surprised yelp, then slowly sank back onto the pillows in pain. "Are you trying to kill me love?" he murmured, a wince passing over his face as Esmeralda gently rubbed the salve in.

"Nay Captain. You've done well enough on your own," Esmeralda said gently and smiled, glad that he was awake. She continued to spread the foul ointment.

"That stings," Jack hissed even though the internal throbbing resulting from his injury hurt much worse.

"Quit being such a child," Esmeralda teased.

"Humph. This is coming from the lass who nearly died from scrubbing a deck. I didn't see you leaping into the abyss late at night, fighting off sharks and dodging lightning," Jack answered stubbornly.

"You forget. I'm not Captain Jack Sparrow," she grinned at him. Esmeralda finished with the salve then rapped one of the semi-fresh bandages James must have left behind around his injured flesh.

"What a horrible smell. I hope James isn't trying to kill me," Jack pondered.

"I assure you he's not. I watched him work on you last night," Esmeralda guaranteed him. "All of your men were here holding you down. Gibbs held a piece of leather in your mouth. Joel branded you to stop the bleeding after the doctor pulled the wood loose," Esmeralda forced a smile through silent tears, trailing down her face, at the thought of everyone working together to save their captain.

"Don't cry," Jack murmured raising his hand to thumb away a tear. He groaned quietly with the effort.

"I'm not," she said with a sniffle. "You should be very proud of your crew. They're good men."

"Yes, they are." This, for some reason, caused more tears to roll down Esmeralda's cheeks. Her shoulders shook.

"Come 'ere love," Jack coaxed her into lying across the part of his stomach not covered by a bandage. He placed a hand on her head, and she turned her face to kiss the flesh near his navel.

"I'm so glad you're alive," Esmeralda whispered against his smooth skin.

"Me too, love. How'd Stench make out?"

"He's fine as far as I know." Esmeralda wiped her face on her sleeve and leaned on her arm on his stomach, so she could look at him while they spoke. "I have yet to go see him. What happened out there Jack?"

"I don't remember everything. Stench was floating on a piece of debris that had washed overboard when I found him. He was fine but much too tired to swim back to the ship. I wrapped the rope about him and grabbed onto him. Then I gave the rope a mighty tug to indicate the crew should pull us in. We were nearly back when a wave pushed me away from Stench into a ragged edge of the debris he was floating on. I began passing in and out of consciousness. I remember vaguely coughing up water on the deck as well as getting branded. The rest is a haze," he finished the story with a sigh. "I woke up to pain and a horrible stench, but this beautiful women dressed as a boy before me makes it all worth my while," Jack whispered with a grin. "Perhaps that beautiful woman dressed as a boy might have a kiss for the wounded?" he suggested.

Esmeralda did not answer as she reached up and kissed Jack softly on the lips. She did not linger there. Instead, she rose from the bed, feeling Jack's eyes on her as she moved to the cabinet. Her untouched food from the night before was there. Esmeralda retrieved it and brought it to the bed. She also poured Jack a glass of water then sat once again at his side. Esmeralda helped him drink from the mug, and he did so gratefully. Jack could still taste the saltwater he had choked on the night before. Esmeralda replaced the mug on the night table once Jack had drained it of its contents.

"Are you hungry?" she wondered.

"Yes, but I don't think food will satisfy me," Jack's voice sounded raw as he said this.

"It will have to do for now," Esmeralda replied, fascinated with the lustful look in Jack's eyes. She broke off some bread and pressed it to his lips waiting for him to open it and except the food.

"You are truly evil. How can you deny an injured man?" Jack mumbled through a mouth full of bread after taking the bight she offered.

"Because he's injured. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouthful?" Esmeralda sounded irritated and Jack was sure she was just as frustrated as he was.

"No," he answered with a grin after she shoved more bread in his mouth.

Once Jack had finished eating and drifted back to sleep, Esmeralda went to take a stretch on the deck. Once again, clouds blocked the sky from view. The men were all looking glum as she made her way to the lookout. A couple of the crewmembers asked about Jack, and Esmeralda told them he was doing well.

"Stench!" Esmeralda yelled to the man on the lookout.

"Emesto? Hold on, I be right down," Stench replied.

Esmeralda noticed how slowly Stench made his way to where she stood. He steered her over to a private corner. "How be the captain lass?"

"He'll be fine I think. He's in pain, but he looks good," she answered. "How are you Stephen?"

"I'll be fine lass. That Jack Sparrow, he be a great man coming out there to rescue me. I wasn't sure I was going to make it. I got a bad feeling about this hunt for Eva. I'm hopin' I'll be feeling better once we reach Port Royal later on this evening. It'll be good to be on land if only fer a day or two." Stench decided.

Esmeralda had forgotten they would be stopping, hopefully before the nonexistent sun went down. She would be meeting Jack's friends Will and Elizabeth.

"I'm sure Port Royal will cheer everyone up," Esmeralda muttered more to herself than to Stench, thinking of the possibility of a hot bath.

Stench nodded. "Well lassie. I must get back to work now. You keep yerself safe."

"I will Stephen. You do the same," Esmeralda advised.

Stephen winked at her and climbed back up to his post. Esmeralda went back to the cabin to see how her captain was fairing.


End file.
